Partial and total synthetic approaches to structurally modified steroids and steroid-like or steroid-derived molecules are being studied. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Favorskii Rearrangement of alpha, beta-Epoxy Ketones, R. Mouk, K. Patel and W. Reusch, Tetrahedron, 31, 13 (1975). A New Functional Metathesis of Conjugated Cyclohexenones, K. Patel and W. Reusch, Synth. Comm., 5, 27 (1975).